iApologize
by FeigningInterest
Summary: Sam e-mails Freddie an apology. Slightly SEDDIE. drabble.


I think I hate him. Not in a mean, "I want to slap you with a ham!" way, but in one of those, "he's my best friend, and if you make fun of him I'll turkey slap you to Tuesday." (I like hitting people with food)

Top Reasons I Hate Freddie

He aggravates me.

He's so into Carly it makes me want to puke.

He complains when I insult him.

He acts like he's stupendous.

He's always really clean.

He treats me like an idiot.

He knows I'm smarter than I take credit for.

He got me to love reading.

He always has a better come back.

He never gets blamed.

It's never his fault.

He's such a geek.

He makes it look cool.

People like him.

He only tolerates me.

He's in the chess club.

He thinks I hate him.

I hate the way he made me feel responsible for him leaving.

He made me cry. Twice.

I hate his stupid smile.

I hate his 'adorable' sweater vests.

I hate how obsessed his mother is with him.

I hate the way he takes it for granted.

**A few random Facts**

The last three detentions I had were because I was standing up for Freddie.

I took a ball in the face for him in P.E. And swore it was an accident.

I lied about stealing his lunch money and gave him mine all through the sixth grade.

The days I look forward to the most are the days I do 'Wake Up Spencer!' with Freddie.

Freddie stumped his toe, and said a bad word. I took the fall. I said it was for the sake of iCarly.

I lied. I didn't want anyone making fun of, hitting, stealing from, or poorly punishing my friend.

Don't blame me next time, okay. Life bites enough. People at school, if you haven't noticed, treat me like a freak. I guess I am, though. I'm no beauty queen. I'm just some mean kid who hits hard, and can't keep friends. What's it called, 'vicious by nature?' Well, I apologize. Use this as a reference for any other time I insult you or Freddie. I hit the shift key about six times. Four more and a little pop up would have come up. I had a block, and I didn't know what to say. It's hard to word, and even harder to think about sometimes. I'm not a friend to you guys. Not the stable type of friend you guys deserve. Color me selfish and all, but I can't lose you guys. You're all I have. If I lose you two I'll end up alone listening to my mom tell me how much better she'd look if I hadn't been dropped off by that stupid stork. I can't lose the stupid questions and responses from Spencer at 3 AM. I really can't.

I hit _send_ on the email thing and close the laptop.

I'm not sure how Freddie will take my apology. (If he takes my apology at all.) I just hope for the best, you know. I don't really think I deserve another chance, but I'm hoping he'll give me one. (A platonic chance, not a romantic chance. Me and Freddie and romance in the same sentence are fundamentally incompatible.)

I walk over to the fridge, opening it and finding nothing. We really never have anything here. My mom's on her third girls' night out this week. And I'm here alone. At least I have cable and the laptop my brother gave me for my birthday.

"Eeep!" The doorbell rings and I'm startled to hear it. I've been watching a scary movie the past thirty minutes. Alone, in the dark with no popcorn.

It rings again and I get up to answer it. "Shut up! I'm almost there…"

"That's no way to great a friend."

I smirk. "Good thing it's only you, Fredward."

"So. I got your email."

"For the record, Carly made me write it."

He smiles at me, even more so than he was before. "Yeah, but you _actually did it_, and it was _truly sincere_."

"Your point? I can be sincere… when I want to be." I roll my eyes.

He laughs again and rolls his eyes at me. Something he does a lot; just never this reciprocated. It's weird getting along with Freddie. I'm not used to it.

"You home alone?"

I look towards the kitchen and sigh. I'm always alone here. "Yeah. Mom's out with her friends again."

"Oh. You want company? Mom's at an antibacterial/disinfectant seminar for three weeks, and I'm supposed to be staying with Larry Langdon."

"Who's Larry Langdon?" I ask, raising an eyebrow at him.

"This guy I made up so I could stay home alone. It's not like I'm five anymore. I'm almost seventeen." He smirks at me, mischievously, something that comes across… geekish on Freddie.

"Doesn't she have to talk to the people you stay with for like three hours before she actually lets you stay with them?"

"Yep, and thankfully Spencer's friend, Socko, didn't mind taking the roll of Larry during that."

"That's pretty tricky," I say, motioning for him to come in and sit down.

"Yeah, well, I learn from the best."

"You better mean me, because I've worked hard to earn the title 'Best Trickster'."

He laughs again, sitting down on the sofa and motioning with his head for me to join him. He turns on the television and picks up the remote. We flip through channels, watching a few scenes of different random shows here and there.

"I'm sorry I called you 'vicious by nature.'"

I smile, still looking at the T.V. "I'm sorry I've called you, well, everything… and I'm sorry for the pudding, and the kiss thing, and locker…"

"You wanna know something weird, Sam?" He interrupts, looking over at me, a little glisten in his eyes.

"What?" I ask, feeling the same sparkle in my own eyes.

"I like it better when we don't fight."

"Me too, geek." I smile, for the millionth time tonight. And for once, this cold apartment room feels like a genuinely cozy home.

_AN: Drabble. Babble. Ramble. Amble. Amble doesn't really fit there, but it does rhyme. This was something I wrote forever ago. I changed one thing- I added Sam blabbing the kiss to the world to her list of 'I'm sorry for'. It's kind of light, no real plot. Very short. About a thousand words._


End file.
